Running In The Moonlight
by Haxisal-XIII
Summary: Saix was only supposed to kidnap her, not fall in love with her. In the circumstances can love blossom or will the flower wilt before it can grow? For HawkRider's challange. Rated T to be safe.
1. Lost

Chapter 1

Theme 1

Beginning

For HawkRider's contest.

Kairi wasn't sure where she was right now, as she stood next to a clock tower, the wind whipping around her playfully and forcing her hair and clothes to follow its path for as far as they could travel. She rubbed her arms as the chill began to raise goose-pimples on her arms letting her know that she was going to get very cold very soon. She glanced from side to side trying to figure out what world she could possibly be in, after all she hadn't really cared where she had ran to when she had bitten and escaped from the clutches of that psycho-pyro Axel.

Letting out a sigh she let her feet drag her from her position in front of the clock tower, where she was fully exposed to the wind and any passers-by, into a back alley just a few feet away. She didn't care that this wasn't particularly a smart idea seeing as she has been kidnapped by a freak, then bitten him to get away, after all she was tired from the day's experience and her body ached since she had never used one of those strange portals before.

Leaning up against the wall of one of the building she had ran between, she slowly began to slide down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, being careful not to put any unnecessary weight or pressure on her feet.

She had only been sat there for about five minutes when from just down the alley she noticed something, it almost seemed like…_ Oh cr*p_ were the only words she could think of when she realised just what it was; another one of those dark portals, what if Axel had found her? She was trying to stand when someone emerged from the darkness that had occupied the further part of the alleyway, but she was glad about one thing; he was _defiantly_ not Axel.

His long blue hair grazed either side of his face, falling to just below his shoulders; the Organization coat glimmered slightly in the setting sun as he slowly began to advance towards her; a scar in the shape of an X decorated his face, slicing across his perfect skin at the bridge of his nose directly between two blinding yellow eyes that seemed to be looking straight into her soul making her very uncomfortably; but the thing about him that made her most apprehensive was his smile, it glinted at her like the cold, dangerous and dead metal of a gun. There was one thing she could tell from that gun, he was no friend. He was the predator. She was his prey.

_**Word count for story alone: 444**_

**What do ya think? Was it good? Leave a comment.**

**The challenge that I am writing for is HawkRider so all credit for this challenge's themes go to him and him alone!**

**This is the 1st of 100 themes that I need to write for this contest entry. So see ya next time, until **


	2. Terror

Chapter 2

Theme 2

Terror

_**Last time: he was no friend. He was the predator. She was his prey.**_

Kairi finally managed to get her feet to respond to her brain, struggling to stand, leaning on the unyielding brick wall for support. She was terrified of this man; somehow she knew she had come from him- the Organization cloak gave her a big hint. She tried to back away from him but her feet refused to do so, she was frozen in fear, but tried to disguise it with a hateful glare.

"What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked coldly, but his voice also clearly displayed evil mockery as she did nothing but stand there and he continued to advance towards her.

"May I ask why you care sir; I am here and am perfectly capable of protecting myself, so please carry on." She muttered, blowing a strand of her strawberry red hair out of her face.

The man smirked at her, making her feel even more vulnerable, she felt so unsafe, she knew she had to run but her feet just wouldn't let her. She was brought out of her trail of thought as his hands slammed down ferociously on either side of her head, blocking her routes of escape.

"Now, now Kairi, is that anyway to talk to someone who is concerned for your well-being? You should know better." He chuckled, the smirk never once leaving his face as she just stood there, with a look of fear, terror and horror plastered on her face, trying to think of any way to get away from this person, now just wishing that it _had indeed_ been Axel that had stepped through that portal rather than this wolf.

"Ho-ow do you know my name? " She tried to keep her voice strong and threatening (she was trying to do the same with her expression, but it wasn't working well).

"Well my dear Kairi, that is for me to know and you to _never find out._" He laughed, as she cringed.

_**Word Count- Story Alone: 326**_

**I know I could've made this longer, but I wanted to use all of that for the next chapter, I realised I could use it for one of the themes that I had no ideas for.**


End file.
